


My father, Loki

by Miajuhl_lokidliar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Loki, Discipline, I hope you like it, Loki is Not Amused, No Sex, Parent Loki, Slightly Alternate Universe, Teenagers, Warning: Loki, caretaker loki, he is kind of a dom, loki as a father, loki is loki and a good dad in his way, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miajuhl_lokidliar/pseuds/Miajuhl_lokidliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice, a rebellious young woman who doesn't give anything about other people. She is destined to a caretaker after being removed from her sick and alcoholic father.<br/>The caretaker, who is rigorous and strict, isn't who he seemed to be. He is the God of mischief and lies, Loki. </p><p>My original language isn't English but I hope you can see through and like the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything didn't matter. Alice took up the last cigarette she had left. They were waiting in the car, but Alice had to calm herself, no matter how long. She was going to a new place, new school and new "father" as they called him. As she was done smoking, she could hear them calling for her. She rolled her eyes. She walked up to the car, and got in. Nothing was going to be alright, alice knew that for sure. She had already planned to leave the new place by an hour. She would live in the streets, where her true friends was. She thought they would be.

Alice was ripped from her mind when the car door opened. She rolled her eyes. She got out and took her bag and stuff. It was a huge house, more like a mansion. In the door there was a man, he had black long hair, and seemed to be in the last 20's, he was tall and didn't look pleased. However Alice didn't care. She pissed everyone off, not even on purpose sometimes. He had this business man clothes on, just without a jacket and tie. When she walked towards the door he greeted her.

"Evening Alice, go upstairs, your room is at the end of the left corridor." Then he greeted the people that brought her.

Alice came in to the biggest hallway she had ever seen, in the middle there was these huge golden stairs, with a green and black carpet on. The whole hallway was decorated in those colours. It wasn't just the hallway, it was the entire mansion covered, decorated and draped in green, black and gold. She walked down the corridor towards her room. She stopped at the door. It had small golden words on it, difficult to read, but she knew it was her name. She opened the door, and all she saw was almost the same as the rest of the house, but instead of black, it was white. She began to look around. She had a bathroom, with a shower, tub, sink, toilet and a closet. A enormous bed was in the middle of the room. There was a mirror in the corner. Alice decided to take a look. She wasn't surprised by what she saw. She had long messy and shabby light brown hair. She had this baggy clothes on and she looked like she could need a bath. Alice didn't want to, so she started packing a smaller bag with the most necessary for surviving in the streets.

The people was gone when she got down the stairs and he wasn't there. She walked towards the door. Suddenly there was a sound and then he was in front of her. She jumped in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, stern with his velvety British accent.

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed, not giving a fuck.

"You can't just scare people like that, ya know."She was about to go out the door when he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the living room. Alice cursed all the way. He sat her down on a chair. He remained standing. Alice looked at him, and damned herself because she couldn't fight. She refused to look at him.

"Now listen, Alice. You have to live by my rules now." He handed her a list, "I've made the rules for your own good. You need discipline." He said softly, but with a stern voice at the last sentence. "I'll read the rules to you, no question unless you're given permission to,"

"Rule one, No ragged clothes, I'll pick you're clothes from now on. Every day, unless told otherwise. Rule two, no bad language or behaviour and no attitude.Rule three, you will address me as your parent, or you're caretaker, and by that you'll call me daddy." Alice was about to interrupt but he continued.

"Rule four, no questions, it's only me that can ask the questions. Rule five you have no permission to go out of this house, the only time you'll get out, is for school or with me.Rule six, always do as you're told and always listen to me.Rule seven, you will eat, wake and go to bed, when I allow it. Rule eight, you must finish your daily chores I assign you. Rule nine, remember your manners. Rule ten, any breaking of these rules, and you will receive a punishment."

Alice was shocked by that many rules, she knew she would break every single one by time. She didn't even want to try and behave.

"Do you understand?" His gaze was locking with hers again

"I think so." She said so stubborn as she could be.

"Rule three, Alice. 'I think so' who?"

"I'm not calling you that shit!" She rose from her seat, and suddenly fell really little and afraid. She didn't want to show him, she remained standing. He pierced into her eyes, with a deadly gaze.

"You'll not talk to me like that!" He yelled. "Now go to your room, you won't come out unless you apologise and behave. Am I clear?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Alice yelled at him. That was enough. He didn't take any of her bad behaviour. He grabbed her by her hair again, and pulled her all the way to her room. She tried to wriggle out of his strong grip, but with no success. He tossed her into her room. She fell down onto the carpet. Before she could stand she felt restrained, he was searching her for something. He reached her pocket. He took her phone and all she could contact people with.

When she was free he was gone. The lights was gone too. And the door was locked. Alice felt so helpless. Maybe if she behaved she would have at least a chance to get away. She was tired and hungry. She took her clothes off and laid in the bed. She was asleep in 20 minutes.

Downstairs Loki sat down before the fire in his armchair. He remembered how he escaped his own destiny. He knew that centuries ago, he impregnated a midgardian woman. After he lost his mother he didn't consider Asgard a home, he knew he didn't have a family anymore. And knowing that he had family on Midgard he wanted to return. He wanted to be guilt free he wanted to have at least someone to take care of. And there she was, Alice a rebellious descendant of his child. She would be perfect as his daughter, to raise her in her teenage years would be difficult. But Loki has powers. And he is willing to do whatever it takes to lead her through life.


	2. He's not my father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, and Alice wakes up in her new home.  
> Loki is having plans for the day, and he's not pleased with Alice's behaviour from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for the long-time-gone-no-updates ... I've had a hard time with school and such.  
> But here it is! And thanks to you who gave me some ideas, I might use them later on ;)  
> Enjoy!

Loki's POV

Loki woke up by a light knock on the door. He had almost forgot that it was Saturday. he had scheduled a long time ago, that the service people would come and clean the house every Saturday. But he didn't expect them to be this early. He sat up, "enter." 

A little lady entered the king-sized bedroom, she glanced at Loki and uttered an apology, "oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me mister.." 

"Laufeyson" Loki continued before she could say something worse. "look, I don't have time for this. I have an appointment with the hairdresser soon, and I won't get lait!" Loki stood up and the lady just nodded in agreement and went off to cleaning. he looked at the clock. He had to wake Alice, if he wanted to get there on time. It was a luxurious hairdresser, and it was hard to get an appointment with him. Loki was sure he could save Alice's messy and damaged hair. 

He ran up the stairs and down the hall to Alice's room, he knocked on the door lightly at first, but there was no response, he tried calling at her instead... 

Alice's POV

"Marianne Allyson Bethany kathrine!" 

Alice woke from her half-asleep state. She was hesitating about answering, but then he simply came in. 

"Good morning, Alice" he greeted. "You have 20 minutes to get ready for our appointment at the mall." He stated. 

"What? Can I at least have some clothes on before you just-" 

"15 minutes" Loki cut her off. 

 **What was he doing? He can't just draw it back and give less time! That's unfair**! 

"hurry up, Alice, you need some breakfast too" and by that statement he left. 

Alice was up quickly and through her morming routine. She was about to get some clothes on, when she couldn't find it. It was vanished from where she had tossed it. She walked over to the huge closet, she was about to scream in frustration when she saw the awful light colours... it was so neutral! The only item she almost liked was a green and gold top and some skinny black jeans. she quickly put on the clothes and was on her way downstairs. 

When she got into the kitchen she found it full of people. It was some kind of service people cleaning and such. There was an old woman standing by the stove, cracking eggs on the pan. 

Alice couldn't see Loki. She decided to settle down by the kitchen-island. The woman by the stove noticed Alice, and gave her a kind smile.

"if you're looking for your father, he's back by a minute, he just got a call he couldn't reject." the elderly woman informed Alice. Then she turned off the stove and grabbed some plates.

"he's not my father" Alice said with a smug tone in her voice. The woman turned to give Alice her plate, "oh dear, don't be like that, here" she smiled as she sat the plate down.

"I'm Elizabeth, if you wanted to know. I'm the one to cook all your meals and check the mail. I'm your housekeeper." She sat down beside Alice. "I'm sorry dear, but I must confess I'm confused by your name. Is it Allyson?" she was kind, Alice actually liked her, though she talked too much. She even made good breakfast.

" My full name is Allyson yes, but that's my middle name. Actually it's just Alice..." Alice spoke with her mouth full of toast. 

"Alice, you know not to speak with your mouth full, it's impolite" Alice peeked over her shoulder to see Loki walking towards the refrigerator. she rolled her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter, please leave a comment or kudos. Tell me if its good or what could be better. I hope you liked it!


End file.
